Los necrófagos también juegan al PacMan
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Para la Touka Week. Día #7 Beauty. "De manos menudas y transparentes (de la clase que no ves venir al momento en que ella te ensarta un puñetazo o te acuna con estas para quebrarte en un abrazo de por sí roto". Serie de viñetas.
1. Nido despojado

**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 001\. Childhood.

 **N/A:** hoy empieza la Touka Week *inserte emoji enamorado* y ya. Voy a participar toda la semana porque ando disponible. Habrá AyaTouka, because i can :P y me tiraré en un charco por mis crisis existenciales, si me disculpan.

* * *

 **i. Nido despojado**

 **E** lla nace dos veces, mudando el plumaje que se mancha con tierra mugrienta y lágrimas de sal que escuecen en las heridas.

La primera está Touka diminuta y sollozando antes de ser envuelta en unos brazos-manta que le transmiten seguridad (aquí está mami, no hay nada que temer) y una caricia en la mejilla por parte de quien reconocerá como «Arata» (— _padre_ ). Es piel suave pero no indefensa, porque con la misma mano con la que la toca dulce a ella tiene que desgarrar médulas y cráneos, incluso si es desagradable y Touka pronto va a aprenderlo. Pero no aún, _no aún_.

Posee la bendición del verano. Días calurosos y noches no menos calientes. Su corazón será templado, contempla Hikari Kirishima. Y le enternece la idea mientras Touka inexperta y ansiosa palpa y se lleva todo lo que está a su alcance a la boca entre risas ilegibles.

Años después de su venida al mundo llega este hermano-gemelo-tardío que se aferra a ella y la sigue por doquier en cuanto aprenden a andar por los pisos que les raspan las rodillas pero no su voluntad. Son sombra del contrario desde el ángulo correcto de luz y Touka todavía no sabe hablar con elocuencia más al mirarlo transmite ese aire de —Sígueme Ayato, yo te guiaré a donde sea; y Ayato le responde, trazándole líneas y puntos en la palma: _Claro. Confío en ti_.

Y meses más adelante, de alguna manera no se sorprenden Arata y Hikari de que las primeras palabras de cada uno sean sus nombres.

(—A-Aya-to.) Y un tímido y confundido «Tou… ka».

Entonces dibujan sonrisas en los labios del otro con un crayón gastado y las retocan con acuarelas que ensucian incluso la alfombra de la estancia. Adornándolas con pegatinas de conejos que Hikari les compra junto a libros de cuentos infantiles para que los cuatro se duerman leyéndolos y Touka, somnolienta, trace el pulgar entorno a las letras tan místicas y cada día más familiares.

Es todo tan normal y cálido que Touka puede pasar por alto el hecho de que al cumplir cinco les expliquen sus padres con paciencia que la comida común le sabe horrible, les dan _otra especial_ , y que ellos deben alimentarse con carne de humanos, por ser _ghouls_ (—Pero sólo cuando sea necesario, nosotros no asesinamos sin propósito, recuerda Arata). Y no obstante Hikari y él reciben gustosos los estofados y demás platillos que los vecinos o gente del barrio les regala y los cuatro, sentados alrededor de la mesa, se los comen entre muecas.

Le atemoriza y entusiasma ser capaz de convivir con las demás personas ante esos detalles. Coloca unos cajones delante del balcón y mira a los otros niños, corriendo tan lejos (niños con los que nunca charlará por estar suspendida en las alturas del nido).

— ¿Somos tan diferentes? —Inquiere a nadie.

Porque esos niños igual que Ayato y ella tienen una caja musical en el pecho que entona melodías rápidas ante la emoción o el afecto y se desacelera en los momentos calmos. Y es que ella podría perfectamente fingir ser humana y vivir feliz. Feliz y bonita como su madre. Un futuro reluciente.

Sin embargo–

("—Mami ya no volverá" —anuncia Arata con voz vacía-extraída).

Cuando apenas está extendiendo los brazos para alcanzar esas expectativas, se las arrebatan. Y Touka teme no estar a su altura, a pesar de hallarse en lo más alto del árbol, a un paso de volar (o caer).

A Hikari se la llevan. Estas aves de las cuáles debe desconfiar, las Palomas. Y de pronto el mundo ya no luce tan encantador como antes.

«Somos cuervos y nadie quiere a los cuervos. Nos apedrean y a cambio nos vemos obligados a sacarles los ojos, asustados».

—Pero madre no era un cuervo, era tan hermosa y tan buena y me la quitaron injustamente.

Pero aún está padre. Padre que, una noche en que su llanto se desboca entre sus grietas pequeñitas y ahí casi inexistentes, le promete no irse nunca. No abandonarlos. Ayato finge estar dormido, igual lo escucha. Plantándose una semilla de fe en ambos hermanos.

Semilla que tiene cuidados y agua y sol.

Semilla que parece estar destinada a convertirse en una flor eterna.

Semilla que es arrancada antes de que germine. (Otra vez).

Y sin que se dé cuenta de cuándo Touka se ve obligada a nacer nuevamente. Acabándose las lecturas, los abrazos, los «Que tengan dulces sueños, ustedes dos», los paseos en que Arata les sujeta la muñeca y sonríe y lo poco que queda de Hikari, esa luz artificial ahora apagada.

La segunda vez que Touka nace no se considera más bonita y sólo puede respirar a Ayato, lo único que le queda, tornándose venenosos. Cuelgan sus alas incompletas en la espalda, salpicadas en sangre no inocente. Y llora, llora tanto.

Talaron su árbol. Chocaron ellos contra el pavimento.

Ya no hay más brazos-manta que la cobijen del frío.


	2. Gorjeo de amor

**Prompt:** 002\. Family.

 **N/A:** casi no termino esto por distraerme con otro fic btw, hecho en treinta minutos, prometo mañana (corregirlo) que la actualización será más temprano.

* * *

 **ii. Gorjeo de amor**

 **E** l pájaro le causa daño a su tronco, abriéndole hoyos y huecos con insistencia (en el lado izquierdo de su pecho). El pájaro igual le propicia un picotazo a la mano ingenua que hace amago de lanzarle un puñado de semillas para darle de comer (alimentos que de cualquier forma resultan inservibles).

Pero el pájaro permanece cerca de sus familiares, ahí donde sus picos se funden en uno y sus patitas minúsculas se enciman sobre las contrarias (y es que Ayato no suelta su mano, se niega, sus dedos están hechos a la medida de los de él).

Pasar los siete días de la semana y las semanas de los meses cambiando de refugio y corroborando que no hay Palomas persiguiéndoles —en otro lugar que no sea sus recuerdos tormentosos— se vuelve costumbre. Pronto a Touka se le hace desconocida la rutina de despertar y saber que habrá un plato (y un padre) aguardándolos.

En cambio abre los párpados y encuentra los autos-dragón rugiendo con premura y los edificios-castillos alzándose allá donde su imaginación no los alcanza ni siquiera al estirarse y colocarse de puntitas. A ella no le gusta esto. Percibirse tan pequeña. Incluso si Ayato es más bajo por tres centímetros (—Hermana, los cuento, son dos). Lo positivo es que no los notan así.

Son como dos fantasmas vagando, sin una casa encantada que habitar, todavía. Eso también es desgastante. Pensar como niña (porque es eso) y hallar aún restos de los cuentos que solían apreciar. Restos que son más complicados de quitar que la sangre en su vestido ante una nueva presa. Es el hecho de empezar a madurar sin alternativas y que se ensucien. Los dos.

Él le jura que no va a dejarla.

—Es una promesa, una del meñique—.

Ella no va a abandonarle nunca y no necesita decirlo.

—Y por este pacto, damos nuestra palabra—.

Y desde esa perspectiva tan desoladora puede sostenerse con la verdad de que al despertar cada día lo verá dormitando a su lado, y con su aliento removiendo su flequillo como una brisa matinal del océano, su sonrisa depositada en sus palmas, cada minuto menos blandas.

Ayato confía en ella. Touka no debe defraudarlo. Debe ser fuerte. Debe desprenderse de los sueños extintos de ser princesa y ponerse la armadura del caballero que logrará grandes hazañas al proteger su preciado tesoro.

(Ese que no brilla ni es de oro, pero que la llena de calidez y la mantiene a flote, sin ahogarla).

Y es tan, tan valioso que bien podría llenarla sin necesidad de llevarse a los dientes un cacho de vida fresca.

Suele insistir que en cuanto acaben con algún niño casi vulnerable o anciano despistado cada uno coma sin mirar al otro, de espaldas, después de arrastrar el cuerpo hasta algún edificio abandonado, únicamente de noche y mientras uno de ellos vigila la acera.

Es totalmente absurdo pero Touka lo ordena así, sin aceptar replicas, con su voluntad flaqueando al hurgar. Él le pide un por qué y ella no está segura de cómo dárselo.

(No somos monstruos, si no miramos cuánto es el deleite de esta carne prohibida, permaneceremos puros).

Porque es su deseo llevar la existencia que Arata y Hikari les asignaron. No volviéndose seres inmundos. Aunque en el futuro estén tan cegados por la frialdad y ninguno se acuerde de ello, ahí lo piensa de esa forma.

Y cree en las personas que los rodean como espectros, y cree en los lugares-calabozos-castillos y en que un autobús tiene forma de corcel indomable el cual no montará por preferir ir a pie para demorar en la travesía.

Arranca, mastica, traga.

—Le da nauseas y dolor de cabeza—.

Es difícil.

(Se terminaron las crayolas y lápices, sólo queda muerte para pintarse).

Pero Touka no está sola.

Y debería haber supuesto que Ayato le llevaría la contraria. Se mueve a su derecha esa ocasión y ella da un respingo y él no habla, se limita a ayudarle a terminar con esa parte. Ambos tienen carne en la boca y manchas carmesí en sus caramelos blancos. Y sus ojos son abismos negros con luciérnagas rojas. Entonces, ¿por qué no siente repulsión ni miedo?

— Esto es menos asqueroso que agarrar un gusano —le comenta, sin mirarla. Su rostro arrebolándose en rosa, tierno rosa.

Touka lo ve y sin querer emite una carcajada histérica. Negando. Ayato infla las mejillas y le expresa con molestia que no se ría, pero termina acompañándola por lo bajo y está esa mirada suya de haber descubierto algo sumamente maravilloso. Escrutando a una Touka alegre y confundida cubierta parcialmente de sangre.

La (que no se sabe) princesa de los Avernos, con una corona de flores que él le dará (su guardaespaldas).

Vivos, entonan cantos-risas de libertad esa tarde.


	3. Ampliando horizontes

**Prompt:** 003\. Friendship.

 **N/A:** primera vez manejando a Yoriko. Disculpen (?) También, esto sigue siendo pre-canon, donde Touka es puberta, posiblemente haya OOC por eso. Y divago, ¡gracias por leer!

* * *

 **iii. Ampliando horizontes**

 **S** e llama Yoriko Kosaka.

Irradia un aroma similar a platillos caseros. No meros bocadillos preparados con prisa y con pan para reservar apariencias, que de cualquier manera, Touka termina regurgitando en un inodoro, presa del asco.

El señor Yoshimura insiste de pasada que deben camuflarse y actuar más humanos, yendo a un colegio. Pocos meses transcurridos desde que los Kirishima fueron recibidos en esa cafetería que él maneja.

Ayato se mantiene firme, negándose con que son puras estupideces —y Touka lo mira de reojo, su perfil amargo y que repele ternura— e imitándole rechaza la oferta de Yoshimura, sin tacto. Pero con alguna brujería que ella desconoce (persuasión, amabilidad) termina convenciéndola. Y así, días no tan lejanos, termina asistiendo a esa escuela.

Y la conoce.

Cabellos de girasol tenue y no amarillo, que danzan amables en su piel de leche, aderezada con ojos de cacao. Es demasiado voluble y despistada, siendo incluso víctima de burlas y desprecio de parte de otras compañeras.

Touka no se relaciona con ninguna. Asiste a clases, toma apuntes, maldice a la literatura y sus complejidades, y regresa a con Ayato. Quien la espera sentado en el sillón, los canales cambiándose a una velocidad inhumana producto del aburrimiento. A veces le cuenta cómo le fue, lo tedioso que es, siempre con una mueca, y él la escucha, asintiendo.

Pero no le habla de Yoriko, ni cómo luce un poco solitaria. En la esquina del aula, observando pensativa las puntas de sus zapatos. No le dice cómo al ver a esta chica simple y sin nada en especial y su aura melancólica, que la envuelve como una manta, le recuerda a ellos, más jóvenes. A Hikari.

(Es quizá los rayos que desprende, y hacen a Touka parpadear con esfuerzo y levantar las manos para cubrirse ya tan habituada a la oscuridad incipiente). O sus irises que se posan en ella, sin intención, para de inmediato apartarse muy tímidos.

Siendo que tanto ella como Ayato se adueñan de lo que les apetece sin solicitar permiso. Un chasquido de dientes y ya tienen a éste hombre flor muy fino elogiándolos por sus habilidades en batalla. La descoloca su constante amabilidad.

No le gusta cómo se permite arrasar por todos y aún mantenga una sonrisa no falsa. No le gusta que esa emoción (de ¿compasión, empatía?) la embargue y la consuma, aumentando la intensidad de la llama.

Se supone que es inmune a la alegría y la desolación. Que las perdió en el camino y jamás hicieron el esfuerzo de encontrarla nuevamente y no siente en lo absoluto —nada menos hambre arcaica y volátil—.

Touka no tiene el valor de confesar, ni siquiera a Ayato: «Te quiero. Pero yo sólo sé de odio». Y si ni siquiera a Ayato se lo murmura a esta Yoriko jamás.

Pero igual termina defendiéndola de sus agresoras. Y termina tomando asiendo frente a ella, ofreciéndole el almuerzo que no es capaz de disfrutar.

Y termina recibiendo una dicha enorme de su parte, demostrada en un abrazo efusivo que está fuera de lugar (más es agradable, cómo, de qué manera) y en casa, pensativa, rememorando la sensación de su agradecimiento todavía palpable; contra todo pronóstico, algo resucita en Touka.

La melodía cubierta en polvo se despereza y vuelve a sonar y de algún modo, Yoriko la visita, está parada frente a la puerta de su casa y cuando abren, saluda con emoción a un Ayato conmocionado, casi tanto como ella misma.

—Este es un afecto que sabe mal—.

En cuanto se va, cada ocasión, despidiéndose y tras repetir muchas ocasiones «Ah, tu hermano es exactamente como tú Touka; tan lindo». Ayato sospesa sus palabras: ¿Debo preocuparme porque ésta chica jovial pase noches en vela contigo?

(Me eres robada, no me gusta eso).

Pero Touka le dice que no, propiciándole un golpe en la nuca. Que cómo lo considera. Que Yoriko es de fiar —una nadie—.

(Y siempre me tendrás, incluso si yo no te tengo a ti).

Y prosiguen con la rutina. Aunque algo sí cambia. Se vuelve mentira, y pronto se le mete en la piel, ahí donde es muy cálido y Touka se derrite.

Con cierto temor, alzando la cabeza por primera vez en años hacia el firmamento, los dos descubren una estrella. (Esperanza para ella, desesperanza para él).

Se llama _amiga_.


	4. Metamorfosis

**Prompt:** 004\. AU

 **N/A:** por fortuna para mí esta Week se acaba el 8 y no el 7. Quizá al rato haga el siguiente capítulo, sino mañana. Esto es tan weirdo, perdón. Y mi Musa me explota, _help_ (¿?)

* * *

 **iv. Metamorfosis**

 **D** ebajo de la cama hay un monstruo.

Touka lo descubre por accidente, cuando busca un par de tenis para ponérselos. Y su madre de avellana le avisa que la cena estará servida en un par de minutos.

Ella no busca ignorarla adrede, ni a Hikari ni a Arata, pero cuando extiende la mano, agachada, y tantea el suelo pulido, choca con algo —alguien— y podría ser un juguete perdido, omitiendo el detalle de que se mueve ante su toque de seda.

Exhala aire y retira con premura la mano, creyendo en primera instancia que es (¿un ser abominable?) un ratón. Pero los ratones están cubiertos de pelaje, y lo que sea que haya ahí abajo, no lo tiene.

Se queda quieta, sin mover ni un músculo, tanteando las posibilidades. Aguardando por si decide salir y escapar. Más no pasa nada (y ocurre todo) y sin contener su curiosidad vuelve a reclinarse, con la mejilla en la alfombra. Achica los ojos y agranda sus expectativas. Está muy obscuro. Al acercarse un poquito más un aliento ajeno le choca en el rostro.

(Está vivo, quien quiera que sea, y creo que estoy aterrada pero)

Tragándose su orgullo y temores separa los labios.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?

No obtiene respuesta. No verbal.

Touka se levanta y cae de espaldas, su ceño frunciéndose con maestría. Entonces ve un par de plumas desperdigadas, que salen del fondo de su cama. De un ave, no. ¿Un híbrido? Más es casi imposible… Las toma entre sus dedos, estos fragmentos de ala azul-desconsuelo y que son ásperos, como si fuesen más cristales que tintinean que plumas sencillas y mansas.

Opta por ignorarle. Y corre a cenar con sus padres. Sin hablar del asunto. No ella, al menos.

Porque éstos comentan precavidos y con amor fraternal, sin imaginarse que su hija conocería una, que ha habido más avistamientos de estas criaturas-de-la-noche que viven dentro de los roperos y por debajo de las camas y que se llevan a los niños antes de que salga el sol. Devorándolos sin piedad.

En ese mundo donde es de lo más normal encontrar una ilusión paseando por la calle y la gente carga su corazón en la mano igual que un reloj de bolsillo, cosas así no provocan conmoción. Más sí cierta inquietud. Por su seguridad. De las de sus familias.

Touka es inteligente y no demora en llegar a la conclusión de que el intruso en su habitación es uno de esos seres. Que probablemente sea un riesgo para ella y deba avisarles a sus padres y que los exterminadores de tragedias lo capturen y se lo lleven. Sin embargo, la entristece la idea. Sin explicación. Y prefiere callar, otra vez.

Acaecida la penumbra, con el sol durmiendo en un horizonte más allá de cualquier ciudad; Touka se aferra a las sábanas. Atenta a cualquier ruido o anomalía, esperando —por lo que esté allí con ella—.

Se imagina que ha de ser una especie de pájaro, posiblemente. Y muy grande. Con pico de cobre, igual que sus patas, y mirada de rubí. Y seguro vuela altísimo. Acariciando a las estrellas y almorzando algún cometa distante. No ha de vivir encerrado en una jaula, claro que no. (Él nació para ser compañero fiel de la libertad). Y no sabe por qué se refiere a un masculino. Pero cuando éste se anima a mostrarse, sigiloso, y Touka se da la vuelta sin darle oportunidad de huir, encuentra un mero muchacho.

(Sus irises han capturado el brillo del cielo, aunque luce turbio, como en una tormenta —quizá con él mismo—) y sus cabellos rebeldes, fuego añil. Luce común, y a su vez, no.

Él la escruta y por eso se observan a la par, inseguros de cómo proceder (ella prevería que él no dudaría en comerla entera, para no dejarle ni una pizca a nadie más, tenerla toda y ser egoísta). No obstante

— No tienes miedo.

Parpadea ante su afirmación.

¿Debería, acaso?

— Pareces muy solo —replica—. (Yo no tiemblo ante quien necesita compañía).

— Entonces eres una tonta —y se muerde el labio.

— ¿Quieres que me asuste de ti?

Y es que quizá es su único propósito en la vida. Espantarla, herirla, que lo aborrezca y le huya. Pero Touka tiene demasiada bondad en su interior para darle —a él— a todos, y el defecto de encariñarse con lo que hace daño. Apenas se conocen, pero

(Si vas a quebrarme, al menos estaremos más unidos, tú ya estás muy roto).

Así que él no dice nada. Se remueve inquieto y se acerca más a ella. Con la astucia de un conejo y la velocidad de un cuervo y la curiosidad de un niño. Touka no retrocede, ni aparta la vista. No es cobarde.

Permanecen en silencio, prestándose a la perfección para un cuadro al oleo. Y la corroe este impulso loco de tocarlo para demostrar que es inmune a su veneno y que no hay nada que temer. Se contiene. De antemano, aunque no la haya robado aún y tal vez nunca, Touka se admite perdida ante él.

Quien se inclina, muy cerca, y musita.

— Me llamo Ayato.

(Dime tu sombra).

Antes de que ella sonría levemente.

Cautivados por la devoción-frialdad impresa en sus pieles. Sus latidos le atrofian los tímpanos.

— Un placer. Soy Touka.

(Tu letanía).

Ahí sólo hay dos jóvenes —ningún monstruo—.


	5. Ambrosía

**Prompt:** 005\. Love.

 **N/A:** me atrasé con la Week, no podía esperar menos. De cualquier forma juro terminar la colección, así, optimista y todo *lanza confeti*

* * *

 **v. Ambrosía**

 **L** a primera vez que Touka besa a Ayato tienen nueve años.

Gotea sangre por su pierna, ya que su voluntad se derrama y él gimotea porque está cansado (de ser un parásito, un ser inmundo, de no poder alzar vuelvo apropiadamente y en cambio arrastrarse en la tierra húmeda y sucia con la lluvia cayéndoles encima, igual que el universo entero).

Touka no lo premedita, es que él está tan mancillado y contrario a ella los zarcillos de oscuridad no lo sueltan y lo consumen —con más rapidez—. Así que se agacha y deposita un casto y torpe beso en su rodilla, y ruega en silencio a que el gesto le llegue más allá, a los halos inconexos de su alma de niño chueco. Y quizá lo hace, porque Ayato deja de gimotear y se le queda mirando.

Su nariz se torna roja debido al frío y la vergüenza que va acrecentándose.

Ella se limpia el polvo del vestido y le inquiere sencilla: ¿Ya no te duele? Con su vocecilla tres octavas más alta, pues ha sido impulsiva y una cosa es mirar a los humanos hacer lo que acaba de imitar de manera incorrecta (pese a que Touka no le encuentra sentido a poner sus labios en la boca de Ayato si lo que está herido es su orgullo y rodilla) y otra muy distinta ponerlo en práctica por sí misma.

Se prepara de alguna manera para que Ayato le chille inseguro que no, que cómo va a dolerle menos por algo tan banal si lo que necesita es un par de gasas y pomada para cicatrizar el corte. Pero para sorpresa de los dos él asiente con un movimiento rápido y Touka no puede evitar desarmarse en una media sonrisa que Ayato sin motivo aparente quiere tragarse para conservarla imperfecta y hermosa

—quizá en un futuro que se aproxima con zancadas largas ya no podrá admirarla—.

Incómodo le pregunta si podría obsequiarle otro, otro más de «eso que acabas de darme hermana».

(Muchos, muchísimos, que está hambriento de repente y).

— P-para prevenir que el dolor vuelva, sólo eso.

Ella ladea la cabeza y suelta una risita torcida, antes de repetir la acción, besándole la rodilla con gusto. Y después revolviéndole el cabello y que sigan avanzando en el diluvio de Tokyo, buscando una farmacia en la cual robar lo que requieren

(aunque se curen ellos el alma con el bálsamo de su mera presencia).

Se vuelve un hábito que Ayato recibe gustoso e impaciente, donde aparenta ser más como cualquier crío emocionado ante la perspectiva de ir a una feria —y subirse en el carrusel de las emociones que Touka le alimenta—, sin temores.

Si se lastima, en el codo, en la muñeca, en la rodilla, en los dedos, Touka sin necesidad de permiso va y le saborea con su toque-mágico, provista de una inocencia muy palpable que va dejando un camino de ovaciones por parte de él.

(—Hermana, esto de sanarme se te da de maravilla ¿lo sabes?

Así que cúrame siempre, permanece a mi lado que sin ti me fracturo).

— No te preocupes Ayato, aquí te cuido yo —le dice—. Déjaselo todo a tu hermana.

«déjame tus miedos, tus defectos, tus odios; déjame tus debilidades, tus alegrías, tus alas» (los protegeré por ti, para ti).

Él confía —en Touka y sólo en Touka y en nadie más—. Por eso la mira con atención cuando lo alivia, tratando de grabarse su encanto y aprenderlo y recompensarla. Su hambre de ella no mengua jamás. Ni siquiera a través del odio que no es odio.

(Por eso–)

La primera vez que Ayato besa a Touka tienen diecisiete años.

Es boca contra boca y ambas están magulladas y se exploran, recién descubiertas, como si todo ese tiempo hubiesen permanecido ignorantes de que éstas existían y ahora no desearan abandonarse. Ayato no se contiene y ríe sin humor, haciéndola respirar su aliento. Entonces Touka gruñe y lo manda a callar.

Los labios de él poseen el sabor de sus sueños desperdigados por la alfombra, los de ella asemejan al paraíso que nunca se les concedió.

— Estúpida hermana, permíteme herirte para tener algo que curar después.

(tus dientes son muy blancos, me encantan).


	6. Lugar seguro

**Prompt:** 006\. Anteiku (:re)

 **N/A:** acá no hay tanto de la pairing; siempre quise hacer algo con Irimi y Koma y luego deprimirme (?) pues eso. Va más de Gen la viñeta.

 **N/A2:** hipotético pre-canon, y actual canon.

* * *

 **vi. Lugar seguro**

 **T** odas las mañanas tras colocarse el uniforme de Anteiku se remanga las mangas. Se limpia el polvo de la falda carbonizada y revisa que las medias no se le hayan caído, anudándose después la corbata y tratando de peinarse (inútilmente) el nido rebelde de cabellos soltando groserías.

De inmediato y en cuanto termina aquel ritual coge aire y toma la libreta de pedidos y sale de la habitación del fondo —la de suministros— y le lanza un vistazo breve a Ayato, quien a regañadientes se halla en la cafetería trabajando detrás de la barra para interactuar lo menos posible con los clientes. Él administra la caja y si se siente lo suficientemente amable ha de limpiar la vajilla al cerrar el establecimiento. Pese a que no ocurre a menudo.

Touka debe admitir que a ella tampoco le entusiasma ni complace que sean empleados del viejo Yoshimura, alguien que (en teoría) no debería ni haberlos acogido. Es un desconocido anciano que en nada tiene que preocuparse por los Kirishima (y que sin embargo ahí los cuida y mantiene vigilados, como si fuesen sus propios hijos).

—más ellos son cuervos y él un búho—

(y la hija que sí está emparentada con Yoshimura vuela perdida en las cloacas-jungla, mientras juega con cadáveres carcomidos en lugar de muñecas de trapo). Aunque Touka desconoce aquello.

Por acto reflejo sus plumas se erizan al preguntarles a los humanos qué desean tomar o comer, debiendo engraparse una sonrisa muy forzada que la ahoga para sus adentros con saliva, desagrado y sangre en sus mejillas

—al tragarse el impulso de gritar y atacar a todos los que la miren por más de cinco segundos contados con un cronómetro mental y una presuntuosa desconfianza, ahora inseparable de sí misma—. Touka frunce el ceño y musita un hosco «En un minuto le traigo su orden». Vuelve a fijarse en Ayato y éste en ella más no se dicen nada, los dos se comprenden.

(Nos enjaulan y nos despluman

y le quitan el filo a nuestros picos y garras

volviéndonos más —humanos— vulnerables

y sólo podemos permanecer

quietos

lloriqueando enojo).

Pero por distraerse tropieza con Koma y se gana un moretón en la frente. Koma se da la vuelta y se ilumina de manera simiesca y misteriosa (de esa que a Touka tanto confunde) antes de tocarse la barbilla y cuestionarle si está bien, si no le duele.

— Ya sabes, Touka, soy un enemigo de temer. A veces no mido mi fuerza. ¿Te he contado de mis días de antaño en que era muy buscado en el distrito y era conocido como el Mono Demonio? —siempre suelta eso, y Touka siempre bufa y le rechaza procurando educación. Koma añade

(—Venga, ¿no te interesa mostrar más interés por la historia antigua?) y se encoge de hombros, como quien se dice que no hay más que hacer al respecto, optimista y tras disculparse aun cuando el error ha sido de ella. Entonces Touka se le queda viendo sin entenderlo del todo. Es que no es posible que alguien tan carismático haya sido un animal rabioso, no según su criterio.

Si avanza un par de pasos se encuentra con Kaya, que lleva las órdenes, rodeada de un aura serena y muy clara que en ciertos instantes le es inevitable envidiar. Es todo Irimi y sus sonrisas invisibles y la cabellera hasta la cintura. Una aciaga sombra, amable pese a todo. Usualmente Kaya le saluda, preguntándole cómo va manejando esta vida.

(Eres tan joven y bonita, no vayas a desperdiciar tu tiempo con elecciones equivocadas Touka).

Y en cuanto empieza a asistir al colegio es Irimi igual la que más interés manifiesta. Le sonríe leve, de brazos cruzados, y comenta casual:

— La escuela es genial. Sí. A mí me hubiera encantado ir a una cuando tenía tu edad.

Otras ocasiones Kaya les sugiere a ella y Ayato si les apetece jugar shogi. Koma permanece hasta tarde viéndoles atento y riendo divertido cuando ambos hermanos pierden la partida ante su compañera e insisten molestos que ha sido aburrido y no deberían repetirlo jamás.

(pero allí se hayan al día siguiente, seguros que ésta ocasión sí derrotarán a Irimi).

Llegan al departamento más noche y se cambian y recuestan en sus respectivas camas gemelas, que han unido para formar un colchón más grande. Ayato hace pequeñas conversaciones. Reiterando: ellos no son iguales a mí, a ti, nunca hay que olvidarlo hermana. Y Touka le da la razón. No obstante–

(¿no te sientes cálido en Anteiku a veces?) y él no responde, se limita a apretar los puños frustrado. Es que es duro recordar la diferencia entre el señor Yoshimura, Koma e Irimi y ellos dos.

—porque son pacifistas mediocres—.

—porque son buenas personas—.

(y en cambio nosotros…)

Touka ni siquiera nota la espontaneidad con que comienza a disfrutar su estadía en esa cafetería. Que tal vez están a salvo y son queridos una vez más, y aquel es, quizá, un hogar —postizo— extrañamente alentador. Ese que asumieron no encontrar otra vez.

Recobra un poquito la fe.

Entonces Ayato huye. Entonces aparecen Hinami y la señorita Ryoko. Entonces se entromete Kaneki tonto. Entonces la señorita Ryoko se marchita. Entonces se une Nishio. Entonces Kaneki tonto —es más tonto y— desaparece. Entonces Irimi y Koma lo siguen, ahí donde florecen cadáveres, junto con Yoshimura. Entonces–

(su hogar postizo se quiebra y deforma).

(Touka se tiñe el pelo, se seca las lágrimas y empieza a andar con tacones).

Su sonrisa ya no se la engrapa ni esconde irritación, más cualquiera que le preste atención suficiente nota que es amarga y no llega a sus ojos.

Limpia vasos, atiende clientes todavía, y —ya no hay nadie que le cuestione cómo le va en sus estudios, si sabe el origen de su apodo ghoul, que le pida ayuda con las letras, que diga Touka-chan—, no obstante Yomo la ayuda, Nishiki también.

Y sobreviven.

Touka, con la leve y moribunda esperanza de que aquellos muchachos imprudentes tan importantes para ella sigan afuera y estén en un lugar seguro. No como Anteiku (pues ya no existe) pero sí parecido. Y que regresen, de ser posible, a su lado, a ese santuario nuevo y agridulce.

Algo como

(:recuerda

:retorna

:renace)

:re.


	7. Plumaje mancillado

**Prompt:** 007\. Beauty.

 **N/A:** última viñeta. Se agradecen los favoritos, reviews, follows y amenazas de odio (que no recibí). Wow.

* * *

 **vii. Plumaje mancillado**

 **T** ouka es este conjunto de silencios. De ruidos. (Dice «Ayato, hermano, mocoso» y todos significan lo mismo).

De incongruencias. De coherencias. —le mira con rencor humeante, de si gustas lárgate, pero no me dejes—.

De debilidades. De fortalezas. (tirada en el piso de paraíso prometido, hecha jirones, y con el suspiro atorado de «He de resguardarte, y de he llorarte, y de he perdonarte»).

De rencores. De indulgencias. —porque él es un ingrato impulsivo, más con ella ya son dos, siempre dos).

De perversiones. De milagros. (Y Ayato promete con ternura que le arrancará las plumas para que se quede a su lado, a ella, su dulce y tonta hermana; y que no se preocupe, que la va a cuidar).

De cabellos monocromáticos que conforman un cuadro de artista incompetente —los jala, los admira, los abuchea—.

De orbes cuyos focos tilintan con rojo manchado y diluido que ha de ensuciarles la alfombra (y la boca y el alma insurrecta y los pulgares).

De labios de fruta en su jugo que Ayato muerde y arranca y degusta aunque no sea primavera —porque me sabes a azul y melancolía de morfina y—.

De brazos y manos menudas y transparentes. (esas de la clase que no ves venir al momento en que ella te ensarta un puñetazo o te acuna con estas para quebrarte en un abrazo de por sí roto. Y que tienen una especie de fijación con las alas desencajadas que ha de colocárselas a él con pegamento cutre y paciencia. Ya que son manos que matan, que reviven. Y lo hieren y cuidan. Y le quitan las cadenas de la expectativa y el deber para con los suyos).

De piernas largas de sal —empalagosas, pese a todo. Con las que corre, salta, huye, fracasa, tropieza. Y camina hacia él. Quien se las fractura y las hace cachitos, comiéndolas cual cubo de azúcar, en algo como romanticismo a la antigua. Ya que esas piernas son el camino al cielo que se halla por debajo de la tierra, y en el que hace un infernal calor y Ayato considera que son fantásticas aunque abrumadoras, que ha de recorrerlas ida y vuelta sólo para verificar que son tan suaves como aparentan—.

De pies pequeños, descalzos, veloces (aquellos que la guían a su nido, a su perdición, a–

«La protegiste, ¿no es así?» y pisan con cuidado por donde andan para no despertarle mientras Ayato descansa en las sábanas revueltas de su cuarto —de ambos—. Pies que vuelan demasiado cercan, nunca lo suficientemente lejos).

De cintura, busto, estómago y demás hechos a base de un mosaicos con flores lilas. —yace Touka debajo de él sin nada puesto excepto un sentimiento que afloró marchito, y entonces él le riega el ombligo con su anestesia que son caricias huracanadas y destructivas pero devotas—.

De voces mudas (más hirientes que un golpe y más reconfortantes que un beso en la sien o la coronilla, o el insulto tartamudeado que los mantiene a distancia).

De súplicas a mitad de la noche. —Algo como «Estoy atada a las vías ferroviarias, más no necesito que me salves, necesito que seas el tren»— y risas de marfil que los cortan pero igual siguen riendo, acobijados en sus miserias y un tequierotequierotequiero que exclaman sus dedos unidos.

Touka es todo y es nada.

(Touka es sencillamente bonita

y Ayato la ama

violento).

 **fin**


End file.
